Street Rat
by TemperedRose
Summary: Abandoned and reinvented/rewritten. See - Finding Home
1. Abandonment

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter the I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it !

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr SBAF RLNT! (non slash!)

A/N: um…guyz this is my first fanfiction so…..sorry if it sucks and if I don't update a lot! 

Chapter one: Abandoned

Petunia went out the door to retrieve the milk and shrieked in surprise, as she found a one year old Harry sleeping peacefully in a basket.

"Vernon! Get in here!" Petunia shouted to her husband.

"Yes dear! What's going on?" said Vernon , as he walked to he's shocked wife.

"Burn the letter and get rid of the child! I don't want him going near our Dudders. My sister will not be leaving me her burdens!"

"Yes dearest" he said, not wanting to upset his wife anymore.

Vernon took the letter and burned it in there fireplace then took the child to an orphanage.

"I'm sorry sir we can't take another child!" said the 8th orphanage he's visited.

Losing his patience he saw an alley and thought that no one even goes there. He took the little baby Harry and place him near the garbage can. He ran fast as he went to his car and drove away before his conscience got the better of him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" murmured David, a young 12 yrs old boy.

"Where is he?"

"I lost him!"

"Stupid brats!"

David was breathing hardly as the voices of the policemen faded away. He was caught trying to break into the liquor store. His friend Nil and him were planning to sell it to some guys, but they got caught. Both of them went on separate direction, unfortunately for him they decided to chase after him.

He suddenly turned around. That sounds like a crying baby! He went near the place that the cries where coming from. As he peered into the basket hi saw a baby! _What the hell is a baby doing here! _he thought _must have been abandoned. Poor child._

He ran to their "house", and old apartment which they share their pick pocketed money, carrying the baby.

As he entered a blond girl ran towards him.

"'Yo Dave! There you are! I thought you got caught! You stupid jackass! What the hell happened to you! And what the fuck is that?"

"I ok Nil, you know cops, too fuckin slow 'nd old to keep up with me. Aniweiz, I ran into this little child on my way here. Is seems like he was abandoned."

"Oh, poor child. Well that's another member in the Lions" said Nil "So whacha goin to name the little fella?"

"Well…I was thinking of Bolt, since he's got a lighting bolt scar in his forehead"

"Where do you think he got it from?"

"Dunno, the people abandoned him on the streets, who knows what else they must have done to him." said Dave.

"Show him to Mac. He's the oldest, so he might know something about babies. Besides he was also abandoned when he was a baby" said Nil

"Well my dear child welcome to your new home!" David said to little harry, now known as Bolt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

a/n: I know this is really short but come on people I'm only a beginner ! I'll update asap anyweiz. READ AND REVIEW


	2. How I live

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter the I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it !

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr SBAF RLNT! (non slash!)

A/N: I know I changed chapter 1 so reread it!

**kerok29: No, I never wrote any fanfiction before. So it can't have been mine. Thanks for the review anyway!**

In this chapter I'll just be telling you how he lived his life.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: How I live

Bolt, now 13, lay on his bed thinking of his life. He's been living in this house for as long as he remembered. He was found by David, now 25, near a trashcan in an alley. He's been living with the Lions ever since.

The Lions have 12 members. Bolt, David, Cole, Choc, Nick, Blade, Sky, Nil, Beck,

Rain, Red, and Amy.

Mac was the leader when they found him, he died in a shoot out somewhere when bolt was seven. Now David is the leader.

David ran away from his home when he turned 5. His mother was always drunk and his father was abusive. He is the oldest in them all. He works for some guy to sell drugs, along with Nil.

Nil, 22 yrs old, got her name from vanilla. It's her favorite ice cream. She ran away from the orphanage when she was 4.

Choc is the next. His 19 years old. They got his name because his skin is brown like a milk-chocolate plus his always hyper. He doesn't talk about his past much but they know his parents are dead.

Then there's Beck, 17 yrs old. She, like Bolt, was abandoned when she was 3. Her parents where drug addicts.

There's Rain, and Blade, both 15. Rain got amnesia, whan she was 6, so she can't recall her past. All she remember was gun shots and her age. She named herself Rain because she adored the rain. Then Blade, he ran away when he was 8, because he accidentally stabbed his classmate. To scared to face people he ran and never retuned, he didn't want to use his real name in fear of being found.

Sky is 14. he doesn't talk about his past. They found him when he was 5, sitting in a box. Since he refused to tell them his name they called him Sky because he always seemed high. Though none of them used drugs.

Bolt and Nick are both 13. Well…they know Nick is 13 they suspect Bolt is the same because he looked around 1 when they found him. You know who and what happened to Bolt so I'll go straight to Nick. He was found abandoned at the age of 5. He hated his name because it was named after his father, the one who abandoned him when his mother died, so he called himself Nick since he was good at nicking stuff.

Beck is 11. She was 7 when she came. Her parents where arrested for using drugs. When she came near their trailer and saw police cars she just ran before anyone spotted her.

Red is 9. She got it cause it's her favorite color. They found her when she was 4. All she says when asked is that she hates her life and ran away.

Amy or lil'amy is just 7. they found her just 3 years ago. Abandoned by her step-dad.

They form the Lions. They live in an apartment. Two separate apartment door-to-door. They only have to cross the hall to get to the other one. They don't have sleeping arrangement.

They may seem poor on the out side but that's only so people won't get suspicious. They own CD players, MP3 players, cell phones, and other stuff, from nicking wallets, and selling alcohol.

The Lions do not do drug. Thought they smoke and drink but don't go as far as getting high. Doing drugs means your out.

They all did there part. Nick enough money for food, clothes, sanitary need and rental. If you have extra then it's all yours.

All of them knows how to read. They all teach each other and help them out. That's the only way to survive, the only way to live.

He never knew about his family. Sometimes he wishes that it wasn't his parents who abandoned him. And one day someone would recognize him. All he is that scar on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt. And weird dreams of green light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I know this is just history and stuff. The next one would be Sirius's part! Where he proves his innocence! I'll try updating tomorrow or the next day!

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. He's what!

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter the I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it !

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr SBAF RLNT! (non slash!)

A/N: Here's the chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3: He's what?

2 yrs ago. (Harry's, supposed to be summer before 1st yr.)

Dumbledore's office

"What do you mean he's not there Albus?" cried a sandy haired man

"What I mean, Remus, is that, according to Hagrid, the Dursleys claim that they never got him" said a Merlin look-a-like, who had to be Albus Dumbledore. "I sent Severus to see if they're telling the truth. I don't know what the people would do if they find out that the boy-who-lived is missing."

"Merlin, I don't care about the bloody boy who lived! I just want Harry, James and Lily's son, Harry Potter!" said Remus breathing rather harshly "I promised them I would do my best in taking care of him if anything happened to them. Yet I haven't seen him since before that Halloween. And, for all I know, he could be dead!"

It was silent for a few minutes, both thinking of Harry. Suddenly a loud knock and the door burst open. A sweaty Severus Snape entered.

"Headmaster, it seems that they have abandoned the child in an alley when they got him." said Snape rather calmly.

"THEY WHAT?" shouted Remus "He could be dead; dead I tell you! This id all my fault! Oh, James, Lily, I'm so sorry!"

"Would you be telling Fudge, Headmaster?" said Snape.

"Yes, and I'm leaving all the actions to him, wether to search fior young Harry ot proclaim him dead."

The daily prophet the next day

_**The Boy-who-lived presumed dead**_

_The boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter, Defeater of He-who-must-not-be-named is presumed dead._

_When Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, found out that Harry hasn't been receiving his acceptance letter. He sent someone to his known residence. The person found out that he was abandoned in an alley at the age of one. May his soul rest in peace._

Remus Lupin sat down on his couch, crying, as he read the paper.

A/N: That year, Quirrel got caught trying to steal the stone, when Hermione, Ron, Dean and Neville informed Dumbledore that someone might try to steal the stone.

On Harry's would be second year. The dairy was never place with Ginny's things so the chamber of secrets was never opened again. But when Ron and Dean found out Lockheart was a fake, he tried to obliviate them, though McGonagall caught him. Not being to good at dueling he got caught and was fined for 1,000 galleons for fraud and illegal use of the memory charm.


	4. Azkaban and New job

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it!

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr!

A/N: this Harry's supposed to be 3rd year. Remus is going to teach, but before that…… Harry would not be in this chapter it would just be about proving Sirius' innocence. He'll be there on probably the next next chapter

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4: Azkaban and New job

Dear Mr. Lupin,

Due to unfortunate events we would like your presence as Hogwart's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We will make necessary adjustments with your condition. If you accept please come at Hogwarts on June 25th. Please reply as soon as possible.

Deputy Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

Remus took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, then wrote:

Dear Prof. McGonagall

I am accepting your offer. Pleased to meet your acquaintance on June 25th.

Remus Lupin

After the meeting it was agreed that Remus got a special room inside his quarters, to prevent students from accidentally stumbling in, for his transformation. Snape was assigned to brew Wolfsbane potion for him.

As he entered his house he saw…………….

12 hours ago in Azkaban:

The Minister of Magic was doing a check up in Azkaban. As he walked by a man by the name of Sirius Black peered through his cell.

"Mr. Fudge are you finished with the paper? I'm rather bored and I quite miss doing the crossword puzzle" said Sirius calmly.

"Oh, yeah…um…here" said an astounded Fudge as he tossed the news paper to Sirius.

Usually people become insane after a week or so. Black has been in Azkaban for almost 13 yrs, and his one of the most heavily guarded prisoner. Why was he so calm? No, how was he so calm?

Fudge shook his head as if trying to remove the thoughts from his head. "Must be the effects of the dementors on me." He said to himself.

Meanwhile as Sirius turned to the second page of the prophet. It said:

_Arthur Weasley, Misuse of muggle artifacts, won the Ministry quarterly raffle draw. The family is currently spending there money on a vacation in Egypt to visit one of their son._

Beneath was a picture. The parents, 7 red-haired kids, six boys and one girl, waving happily inside the picture. On the shoulder of one of the boys was a familiar looking rat, that was missing a toe……..Peter.

Sirius thought of a plan immediately. As the dementors opened his cell to give him his food, he transformed in to Padfoot and, being very skinny, slipped past. He got out of the prison and swam across the sea, not caring how long he had to swim, just that he had to get to the other side. With only two thing on his mind, Peter and Harry. (Sirius doesn't know Harry's missing)

As he got ashore in an island. He hid near the trees so no one would spot him. He thought of the next step. Where to go now? He can't just barge in to the Weasleys after they come back from Egypt, especially since his wandless, and by the time the come back the aurors would be looking everywhere for him. Who would believe him or at least listen to him? That was easy, why didn't he think of it before! Remus and Dumbledore. Ok, first thing first where was he now.

It took him 30 minutes to find out how to get to Remus' house, by nicking a couple of tourists maps (as padfoot) and asking directions to muggles (as himself).(a/n: he was still too weak to apparate). After a whole lot of confusion, the place that he was at a familiar place. He walked down the street. House no. 13, 14, 15, 16...there 17.

He knocked and waited for 5 minutes. No one was there. He lifted one of the flower pots and found the house key. "Remus you never change" he said to himself chuckling. He unlocked the door and decided to wait inside.

After an hour of waiting the door opened and reviled a tired looking Remus.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: hope you like it. Might not update till Saturday. I'll try my best though. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it!

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr!

A/N: there finally updated! Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 5: Explanations

Last chapter:

_After an hour of waiting the door opened and reviled a tired looking Remus._

Now:

Remus immediately went for his wand and pointed it to Sirius.

"What are you doing here, traitor!" he shouted

"Remus please listen! It wasn't me we switched, Peter and me, he was the secret keeper! I'm sorry! We thought it was you! I'm sorry!"

"What? You can't have. They said it was you! You betrayed them and killed Peter!"

"I didn't! And his not even dead! He faked it and cut his own finger and then transformed into a rat and run down the sewers." Sirius said desperately.

Remus was silenced. It made perfect sense. It all fit together. The animal you could transform to had a connection with your personality, Sirius was a dog, dogs are a loyal companion, whilst Peter a rat……

"You…….said he's still alive? How did you know?" said Remus slowly.

Sirius handed him the paper of the Weasley family. "Look at the rat on the shoulder of one of the boys"

Remus stared at the picture………it was him. Remus run to Sirius and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry for suspecting that you were a traitor" said Remus.

"I'm sorry for suspecting _you_ were a spy" said Sirius.

"We have to tell Dumbledore about you, so you could be free. He is the only one who would listen. And that Weasley kid is attending Hogwarts so he can easily catch Peter off guard." Remus said happily.

"Great! Can't wait to be free, catch the rat and get Harry back! Where is he by the way?" said Sirius as his face fell when he looked at Remus face. "Remus, where's Harry?"

"Sirius, when, you, um…..they, um….sent him to,….the um…..Dursleys" Remus said it slowly and nervously, and watched Sirius' face darken.

"How could they? I heard James talk about them before. Said they where the most horrible people, and kept calling him and her freaks. Merlin, Harry must have been treated horribly there! Well at least his attending Hogwarts now. Then when we catch the rat and clear me of all charges then maybe he might come live with me, us." he's voice confident.

"James was right when he said that they where the most horrible people" whispered Remus but Sirius heard him.

"Why? What did they do to Harry! Is he alright?" Sirius breathing harshly especially when he saw Remus' eyes watery.

"They, um…..now Sirius don't do anything harsh, Dumbledore made them regret it already," he said to Sirius when he saw his fist shaking, " they um……well……., they didn't want Harry so,…..they tried to place him in an, um……orphanage –"

"What do you mean tried?" Sirius cut him off.

"Well,…..when…um…..all…..the orphanages they went to was, um…..full…..Vernon…..um……..got….um……uh, impatient and, uh……leftHarryinanabandonedalleytodie.theministryandDumbledorealreadymadethemregretthethingtheydidbuttheministryproclaimedhimdead'cuztheyonlyfoundoutwhenDumbledorenoticedHarryhasn'tbeenrecivinghislettersandsenthagridtogethimandthensnapetofindoutthetruth, SO DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH! At least until after your free." Said Remus hurriedly and was trying to catch his breath.

"OK, I heard Harry, abandoned, alley and die. So, his…..dead?" said Sirius slowly.

"Yes"

"I failed them"

"Let's get to Dumbledore"

"Yes, making that rat pay for everything might make me feel better"

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was rather surprised, though still listened. When they finished, Dumbledore called the Molly, Arthur, and Ron from Egypt. Since the Weasleys were loyal to Dumbledore they went to him.

When they got there, they where very confused, especially when Dumbledore requested them to bring Ron's rat, and when they saw Remus whit

"Mr. Weasley could you kindly hand over your rat" Said Dumbledore kindly.

Ron did. And Dumbledore murmured a spell, and the rat turned in to a man.

"Very nice of you to join us Peter" said Dumbledore

The Weasleys looked at Peter shockingly. And Mrs. Weasley shouted as Sirius appeared behind the door, it took them awhile to calm her down, as Peter was shaking uncontrollably with Remus guarding him. When they finally got Molly to clam down.

"YOU TRAITOR!" shouted Remus as Sirius shouted, "HOW COULD YOU?"

Peter was shacking in fear "You don't understand. I had no choice, he would have killed me! He would have killed me."

"Peter, you should have known that if he doesn't kill you, we would," said Sirius and looked at Remus "together."

Remus nodded and aimed his wand at Peter when Dumbledore said, "No! You would not kill him, he is going to the Ministry so that we could prove your innocence and then he's going to Azkaban in an anti-animagus cell."

They both agreed.

The next day:

When they got to the ministry the aurors tried to get to Sirius but Dumbledore stopped them. Fudge was forced to give him a trial. When the trial started, the jury was shocked to see Peter. Ron Weasley testified to confirm that he's been alive for the past 12 years. Peter was placed in an anti-animagus cell as Dumbledore suggested, Sirius was freed but was forced to register as an animagus and the Daily Prophet was having a field day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The paper the next day:

_Sirius Black innocent and Peter Pettigrew alive and guilty._ (A/n: I'm too lazy to type the whole thing so bottom line they mentioned everything from Sirius and Peter becoming illegal; animagus (didn't mention why) to the Halloween event).

Sirius sat down and turned the page on available houses, as he was searching for a new house, since he wanted a fresh start. He was still staying in Remus' house for a bit since Remus was off to teach in Hogwarts and wanted to catch up with the old times.

A/n: Harry's going to be in the next chapter! I don't know if they're going to meet each other yet, might be the next chapter after. Sorry for keeping you in suspense! LOL :P

READ AND REVIEW!

Next Chapter is going to be tomorrow if I'm not too busy!


	6. Party and Friends

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it!

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr!

A/N: This is around a year after Sirius was released. I'm going to use Bolt instead of Harry. Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry if I use some words that are American-ish like dude and other stuff cuz I dunno! Sorry anweiz!

Chapter 6: Party and Friends

4:00 pm

Bolt's cell phone rang and woke him up.

"Bolt here"

"Hey man, it's Alan"

"Hey dude, whacha funking doin wakin me up?"

"Sorry for that, um...your going to my party right"

"Yeah but it's still on 6, right?"

"I know, but I did help with the music and I need your help, so could you come at 5, the

DJ I hired is stupid and brought sucky song."

"Sure man. Nick, Sky, Blade and Rain might come wimme, kay?"

"Sure they can start spiking the drinks"

"No prob, see you, bye"

"Bye"

As he put his cell down, he sighed. He almost forgot that Alan's school ends today, and

he always puts a fantastic party. Alan, 14, is his rich friend. Alan's parents both work and go on business trips a lot, leaving Alan to do anything. He meet Alan while selling vodka

to some guys.

Bolt went to the living room and shouted, "Change of plans, where going to Alan's at 5, 'cuz the dude needs some help with the music, and bring the drinks he want's us to spike the punch again" they nodded, "and go to the other room and tell them."

Bolt went to the bathroom and took a bath. After he went to his room, and changed. He wore a loose black t-shirt with a skull, large jeans and he took his wallet and put five bucks and placed a 100 inside his shoe, since it was so easy to pickpocket someone and the party was going to be crowded, in his other shoe was a small pocket knife. He took his necklace and a few bands. Grabbed his bag, which contained his CDs and a CD player, extra clothes, a few beers, cigarettes, a lighter, and went out. He took a cab and went to his friend's place.

The house was big. It had a pool and a huge garden. Bolt saw Alan arguing with someone. Alan spotted him and ignored the guy and run to him.

"Bolt, just the guy I was waitin for"

"Stop the small talk and what do I need to do?"

"Just control the music and help that idiot who calls himself a DJ" he pointed the guy he

was arguing with a while ago. "Where's the others?"

"There coming" said Bolt.

Bolt went to the guy that Alan talked about.

"Name's Bolt"

"Mike, I brought the wrong music and my house is still an hour drive"

"Yeah, I know he told me. Here play these songs and that's it. If you need anything just

call me."

"Okay"

Bolt went out and walked around the neighborhood, smoking. He passed a house that looked freaky, a man was on the porch wearing weird robes and drinking tea, was looking at him as if he was seeing a dead man. That man looked familiar though. He went back to Alan's house and, Nick, Sky, Blade and Rain were already there, so was a few people.

"Hey guys!" said Bolt

"Hey" "S'up" "Whatever" "Fuck off" was the replies.

Soon there were lots of people. Bolt and the others were popular with them even if they didn't go to school, 'cuz they're the ones students go to for alcohol, and cigars. And because they live in their own place with no adults and still have great stuff.

"Fuck." Bolt murmured to himself. Jason, the jackass quarterback who thinks he know and owns everything, and his slut girlfriend Cheryl, who keeps on flirting with Bolt making Jason get angry at him, just entered.

Bolt went to the other end of the room and drank a lot of beer. The party was great, half the time Bolt didn't know what was happening because of the beer. He accidentally made out with Cheryl and much to his disarray Jason saw him. He ran in the dance floor and blended with the crowd. Suddenly someone shouted "POLICE! POLICE! RUN!" and everyone ran to the nearest exit.

Bolt ran about a few blocks when he stopped. He was near that weird house again; the man had company this time. Bolt took out a can of beer drank half and poured the rest of it in the ground then threw it in the garden of the weird house, not caring that the owner was right in front of the porch.

"Hey! Pick that up!" said the man

"Like I give a shit, fuckass" said Bolt

"Hey! Watch that language!" said the sandy-haired man besides the other one. The girl

with pink hair was laughing.

"Fuck off, old man! I don't give a fuck!" shouted Bolt.

The man looked like he was about to standup and scold Bolt when someone shouted.

"Hey, jackass!"

Bolt looked at the source of the voice and saw Jason with his lackeys Rob and Sam, who

agreed with everything Jason said.

"What the fuck do you want now asshole?" said Bolt, forgetting the men.

"I saw you kissing my girl, shithead! You scar might have given you brain damage since you forgot what I do to those who hit on Cheryl" said Jason

"It wasn't my fault that your girl was taking advantage of me being drunk. Maybe you should tell her to stop being a bitch!" said Bolt

"No one talks to her like that. Not while I'm around!" Jason smashed the bottle of beer he was drinking and held the neck. "You're going to pay!"

Bolt reached for his knife in his shoe and threw his bag in the ground. He wasn't afraid, he's fought before but has never killed anyone, but they where drunk, especially Jason, and can't think straight.

He was about to run at Jason when Jason started running.

"Fucking coward" Bolt said to himself but stopped when he noticed the shadow of another man. Praying that it wasn't a cop he slowly turned around and saw the people who were in the porch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

4:00 pm in Sirius' house

Sirius just got back from the ministry. He started working as an auror. He didn't really need to, because the ministry is giving him money and paid for his house because of false accusations, but it beats doing nothing.

Everyone was acting weird around him at first, but now he has a few friends. Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of his cousin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks and Remus where currently dating.

He entered his house; it was in a muggle neighborhood. Remus and Tonks were coming over, Hogwarts ended a week ago. He cleaned the house and went out, to the porch and sat down drinking a cup of tea. After a few minutes, a boy who looked remarkably like James Potter passed by, smoking. The boy looked so much like James when he was 14. The boy must have noticed his staring because he was running back.

After a few minutes music could be heard from on of the houses in the block. Remus and Tonks came.

"Hi Tonks, Remus!" said Sirius.

"Hey Sirius!" said Tonks.

"Hi Padfoot" said Remus.

"Where is that music coming from?" said Remus

"Some kids are having a party. Last day of school today" said Sirius "I saw someone

today"

"Who?" said Tonks

"I don't know but he looked a lot like James." said Sirius

"Um…Sirius, uh, James is dead." said Remus looking at Sirius uncertainly.

"I know that. He looked like a younger version of James." said Sirius "Anyway

dinner!"

They moved to the dinning room. They ate happily and talked about the old times, Tonks

and Remus, James, Lily and Harry, the ministry, Hogwarts, and life. Around 11pm they went out in the porch; music could still be heard from the block.

Suddenly sirens were heard and the music stopped and screams of chaos where erupting from the house. After a few seconds the boy that looks like James was passing by.

"Must have been from the party." said Remus.

"Remus that's the boy I was talking about!" said Sirius.

"I admit he looks a lot like James when he was 14." said Remus.

The boy took a can of what looked like beer and started drinking, then poured the rest of it in the ground. The he threw the can into Sirius' garden.

"Hey! Pick that up!" said Sirius

"Like I give a shit, fuckass" said the boy.

"Hey! Watch that language!" said Remus, while Tonks was laughing .

"Fuck off, old man! I don't give a fuck!" shouted said the boy.

Remus and Sirius were about to stand up when the heard a voice.

"Hey, jackass!"

They looked at the source of the voice and saw three boys. The boy in the middle seemed to be the one who shouted.

"What the fuck do you want now asshole?" said the James look-a-like.

"I saw you kissing my girl, shithead! You scar might have given you brain damage since you forgot what I do to those who hit on Cheryl" said the other one

(A/N: I'm going to refer bolt as boy1 and Jason as Boy2, since Remus, Sirius and Tonks don't know their name.)

"It wasn't my fault that your girl was taking advantage of me being drunk. Maybe you should tell her to stop being a bitch!" said boy1

"No one talks to her like that. Not while I'm around!" boy2 smashed the bottle of beer he was drinking and held the neck. "You're going to pay!"

Boy1 reached in his shoe, for what looks like a knife and threw his bag in the ground. The boy2 looked drunk. Sirius, Remus and Tonks started running towards the boys before anything happens. Boy2 seemed to have noticed them and run, while boy1 murmured "Fucking coward". He must have noticed that someone was standing behind him, because he stopped breathing and slowly stated turning around.

The boy turned around and looked up. He's face looked almost exactly like James. Except for the eyes, it was green, Lily's eye. And the boy had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. The boy was Harry...

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Hehehehehehehe

Next update might be on Sunday or tomorrow. Thanks for the review. I'll do my best to update tomorrow!


	7. Are you sure?

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter the I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it !

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr!

**A/N: there! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7: Are you sure?**_

"Harry?" whispered Remus as he was holding Bolt's arm tightly as if he was afraid that Bolt would disappear. Sirius' eyes wide, his hand shaking. Tonks looked very pale with her mouth open. Bolt was trying to get his arm off of Remus' grip.

"Oi, Bolt where the fuck are you!" cried a voice, which Bolt recognized as Rain's.

The three adults went for their wand, Remus' hand accidentally lightened his grip on Bolt. Bolt pulled his arm and kicked Remus in the shins. Remus fell on the ground, moaning in pain, as Bolt ran away with Padfoot following him. Tonks, still pale, helped Remus up. They walked into the house to floo Dumbledore.

Bolt was running fast, he looked back and saw a dog following him, _Must be a stupid stray, _he thought. He headed back to Alan's house and saw Nick and Rain.

"Where 'ave ya been?" said Rain

"Out" answered Bolt, "Where's Alan?"

Rain pointed to the living room. Alan was talking with some policemen, then he handed them something, then the policemen left. Alan walked over to them looking exteremely tired and quite drunk.

"What did ya give'em?" asked Nick

"Money"

"'kay" said Rain "Alan, we're bunking in for the night, to drunk and tired to go back today. The others left with their friends."

"Sure, whatever, you know where to go" said Alan

"I'm going out again, still not to tired, wanna smoke" said Bolt as he ran out again.

He sat down on the curb and leaned on the lamppost. He saw the black dog, that was following him earlier, looking at him weirdly.

"Whada fuck do ya want, mutt?" Bolt said as he lighted his cigarette. The dog walked to him slowly.

"You're kinda nice aren't ya,…..for a dumb mutt" said Bolt, in truth he liked animals a lot.

"Want me to keep ya?" said Bolt as the dog nodded, making Bolt chuckle.

"Well, comon, stupid dawg." As they headed towards the house.

When Bolt got there he saw Nick watching TV and drinking beer.

"Rain and Alan upstairs?" asked Bolt

"Yeah, I'm sleeping there, you sleep in that couch if ya wanna" said Nick, pointing to the couch across the room, "what's with the animal?"

"I'm keeping it for a while" said Bolt

"I was talking to the dog" said Nick, laughing as Bolt threw an empty can at him.

Bolt lead the dog towards the couch, he lay down and took his CD player and played music, then grabbed a magazine and placed in over his face to block the light from the TV. After a few seconds he was asleep, and the dog lay down on top of Bolt's legs.

(A\N: This is where Remus and Tonks took off. So you won't get confused with the time.)

Remus took some floo powder and stick his head in the fireplace and shouted, "Hogwarts"

He saw the Albus (A/N: I know I used Dumbledore in the previous chapters but it's a long name! Hehehehe LOL!) reading some parchments. He cleared his throat, and Albus looked up.

"Remus, what may I do for you?"

"He's alive, we saw him, he's alive"

"Um,..who, may I ask, is alive?"

"Harry! Harry James Potter, the one and only son of Lily and James Potter!" Remus said breathing fast.

"Where? When?"

"Here, near Sirius' house just a while ago. Sirius, well Padfoot, chased after him"

"Are you sure it was him?" said Albus standing up..

"Yes, he looked exactly like James except the eyes, he had Lily's eyes, and the scar. He had the scar!" said Remus very fast.

"Hold on I'll go there"

Remus pulled his head from the fireplace and stood aside. After a few second Albus appeared from the fireplace.

"Hello, Ms. Tonks" said Albus

"Wotcher" said Tonks

"Well I suppose what we do now is wait for Sirius" said Albus

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews and support. I'll try updating tomorrow or the next day! I'm going to a field trip tom. So I can't write it in school, but I'll do my best if they won't load us with homeworks!**


	8. What now?

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it!

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr RLNT! (non slash!)

Chapter 8: What now?

Sirius, well Padfoot, woke up at around 2am. He had a strange dream that Harry was alive. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was on the floor beside the couch that Bolt was sleeping in. _it wasn't a dream _Sirius thought happily, _Harry was alive._ Sirius transformed back to human and removed the magazine from Bolt's face and saw his scar, confirming that it was Harry.

He took out his wand, and levitated bolt and bolt's bag off of the couch and out of the house. As he got to his house, with bolt beside him, and the bag in his shoulder, he saw Remus, Tonks and Albus waiting for him.

"Sirius," Remus cried, "is that him?"

"Yeah," said Sirius,"he's asleep, wanna wake him up?" said Sirius

"Don't he was pretty drunk when we saw him, and when we explain him everything and he falls asleep, when he wakes up he might forget everything we told him and retell everything" said Tonks

Sirius placed bolt in the couch and Tonks ran upstairs to fetch blankets and pillows, when she came back, Sirius levitated bolt again and she put the pillow on the head side and Sirius put bolt down again. She placed the blanket on bolt after.

They stayed there sitting in the other couches in silence, all lost in there own thoughts, when Tonks announced that she was tired. Sirius led her up in the guest bedroom and came back down.

"I'm sleeping right here," said Sirius, Remus nodded, "you?"

"I'll sleep here, too," said Remus

"It' all my fault,"

"No, it's not, you were in Azkaban. There was nothing any of us could have done"

"how do you think he grew up?"

"I dunno. Where did he go when he ran?"

"This house, the one with the loud music you were complaining about."

"Did he live there?"

"No, it was a friend's house, it seems as if he goes there often cause he was so used to staying there, or well it seemed like it. But I think he has a place of his own, with a bunch of other kids."

"Do you think he had adoptive parents?"

"Maybe who knows? Ask him tomorrow."

"'Kay, night Padfoot"

"Night Moony"

The next day Tonks woke up at 9 and Remus woke up shortly after. They where eating breakfast when Sirius woke up at 9:30. They talked about Harry, James, Lily, and Hogwarts, when Bolt woke up at 11.

Bolt looked around and reached inside his pocket and took a case and took his glasses. He looked around and did not see Alan's house, instead he was in an unfamiliar place.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I!" yelled bolt

Remus, Sirius and Tonks came running down the living room and saw bolt awake and clutching his head.

"Stupid fuckin hangover! Who the fuck are ya?" bolt said as he caught sight of the three, "You're the one that scared the shit out of Jason, aren't ya? Well I din't need ya help! Now let me leave!"

"Harry, please – "Remus stopped in mid sentence when he saw Bolt laughing.

"What's funny?" he said politely

"You think I'm Harry, well….ya see my name is Bolt. B-O-L-T Bolt. I can see old age is getting to ya, old man" said Bolt.

"But you are Harry!" said Sirius ignoring what bolt called Remus

"PROVE IT! Your mistaken, I'm bolt, and I always was and always will be" said bolt "now let me out!"

Bolt ran to the door when Tonks ran in his way. "You could either listen or stay here until you listen."

"Fine! Whatever, like I give a fuck! I'll listen to whatever you fucking say, then can I go!" he shouted.

"Yes" said Remus gently

"What ever just fucking start!" Bolt said unkindly

(A/N: Sirius, Remus and Tonks told him about the wizarding world, Voldemort, the Halloween event, the Dursleys and how **they **abandoned him, and marauders. Sorry I'm too lazy to type it all!)

"So…. What your telling me is that, wizards exists, my parent's didn't abandon me but my uncle and aunt did, they're dead now because and evil wizard, named Volydort or whatever, killed them, but I survived and killed him as well at the age of one, now all I got was this lightning scar on my forehead?" said bolt

"Yes" said Tonks

"Ya need a doctor! Yer mad people!" said bolt

"We can prove it!" said Sirius

"Sure why not! Make a magic trick! I'll call a mental hospital, now where's my phone" said bolt sarcastically.

"Accio bag!" said Sirius, as he caught bolt's bag.

"What the fuck?" said bolt

"Has anything happened to you that you can't explain? That occurred when you where scared, angry, or feel a powerful emotion?" said Remus, happy that he got bolt's attention

Bolt thought for a while, _did anything unexplainable happened to him? Well, that's easy, yes. One time when the police cornered him, he closed his eyes desperately trying to get away, when he opened his eyes he was back in their apartment._

_There was another time when he came across a snake that talked to him, and shouted "It is most certainly not the Heir of Slytherin. Another speaker!" it said. "What the fuck!" he said. He was about to ask it another question but didn't when he saw his friends look at him like he was mad._

_Truth be told a lot of unexplainable things happens to him, but other times he figured it was just coincidence._

"So what if things did?" said bolt

"Then there's your proof!" said Remus

"What now?" said bolt uncertainly, he always wanted a family, but gave up on the thought a few months ago.

"Well, Dumbledore and the ministry would want to meet you. Announce to wizarding world that you're still alive" said Sirius.

"Ok, can ya hand over my bag, gotta call my friends and tell them everything," said bolt, getting his phone from his bag.

"NO! you can call your friends and tell them that your ok, but you gotta keep the wizarding world a secret. If you do it will create chaos" said Tonks "I'll go call Dumbledore" as Tonks disaparrated.

"Where the hell did she go?" said bolt staring at the place where Tonks disappeared.

"Dumbledore" said Remus

"Kay" said bolt

A/N: I know this is late but I was busy! I'll try updating no later than Sunday!

Now please press the button on the bottom-left part of the screen! R&R R&R!

Thanks everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know that I promised to update last week but I my teachers are loading us with homework! And I'm writing 2 other stories! Don't worry I'm not discontinuing but it would be taking more time than I imagined! I'll try by next week but I won't make any promises…………sorry!1**_


	10. talk

Disclaimer: if I own Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction! Unfortunately I don't own it!

Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was one. Harry grew up in the streets picking pockets, smoking, drinking and fighting to stay alive. He comes across a certain werewolf and a man, who has just been released from Azkaban. HG RHr RLNT! (non slash!)

A/N: sorry my updates are getting farther in between! I'm working on a new story! And my school work is getting in the way! But I'll try updating weekly! The more reviews I get the faster I'll try to update! Thanks every one!

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Chapter 9: talk

As Albus sat on his desk, he couldn't concentrate on his work, for just last night, Harry Potter was found. Just then someone knocked on the door and Tonks entered tiredly in his office.

"Tonks how are things with young Harry?"

"Ok, I guess, he calls himself Bolt, probably because of his scar"

"What have you told him?"

"Well, um, about the wizarding world, Voldemort, the Halloween event, the Dursleys and how **they **abandoned him and marauders"

"How did he take it?"

"Like every muggle-born children take it. Except he did it with a lot of curses."

"Where has he been all these time?"

"We were waiting for you before we question him."

"Well, let's go then" said Albus as he led Tonks to the fireplace. She shouted "Padfoot's Home" and Albus followed.

When they got there Bolt was talking on the phone.

"No, I'm fine, I'll be back soon, whatever, fuck you too, bye." Said Bolt as he hang up his cell phone.

"What's with the clothes?" said Bolt when he spotted Albus

"Bolt, manners" said Remus

"Fuck off!" said Bolt

"Albus, Bolt, Bolt Albus Dumbledore" said Sirius

Albus nodded politely at Bolt and Bolt rolled his eyes.

"And I have to meet him, because….?"

"Harry, um, wel..Bolt, I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait are you telling me that I have to go to school!" said Bolt.

Honestly he always wanted to go to school but he didn't have one requirement, a parent or guardian.

"Yes." Said Albus

"What about my friend?" said Bolt.

"Well since your friends are muggles they can't know where your going but you could visit them,…" said Albus, "I'll be leaving that matter for you to discuss among yourselves, I must be going I have a meeting with the ministry, to announce you alive"

They watched as Albus disappeared with a loud crack.

"I better get to work as well," said Tonks, feeling uncomfortable, as she followed Albus.

"What the fuck are you lookin at?" said Bolt as Remus and Sirius looked at him as if they where afraid that he might vanish.

"I'm sorry for no being there for you. That you had to grow up in the streets, that,…- I'm so sorry" Sirius whispered it but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey! It's not that bad living in the streets," said Bolt taking out a smoke. Sirius grabbed it before Bolt had the chance to light it, and crushed it in the ground.

"The fuck! That cost money!" Bolt shouted

"No, smoking is bad for your health and your only fourteen. I have no idea why any one would take on such a stupid habit," said Sirius

"Because it's fun, people get annoyed with you, it's cool, and about my health only old people like yourself get cancers and I do not really expect to live so fucking old like you. I might commit suicide first or go to jail or whatever," said Bolt heatedly

"You've thought about committing suicide?" said Remus uncertainly.

"Duh! It's not cake to live in the street you know! Sometimes people are fucking better of dead," said Bolt "you won't understand, you must've live with your momma till you were 30"

"A, I wasn't saying that it was easy to live alone, B, I left my mom after my graduation and C, have you ever attempted?" said Remus his voice turned soft. Sirius looked at Bolt so seriously (no pun intended)

"Doesn't matter if I did," said Bolt angrily. He turned around but Sirius grabbed hid sleeve lifting it a few centimeters, Remus spotted scratches.

Remus grabbed Bolt's left arm and lifted his sleeve, as Bolt tugged it hopelessly. His eyes widened as he saw blade marks.

"Look it's nothing, I just did it. It was a long time ago!" said Bolt "I'm hungry?" he said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Fine let's eat but this discussion isn't over" Sirius growled.

"Fucking hothead," murmured Bolt looking at Sirius darkly, as they headed in the kitchen.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**I know you guys hate me for not updating soon, but I'm loaded with home works and I'm working on a new story. I know it's short but don't kill me.**

**Thanks for all the review and support here's a summary of my new story tell me if it's any good! I'm not going to post it yet till I completed at least half of it which might be next month.**

**Harry's father is alive, and yes it is James Potter. The problem is that he has no memory of his past, and has a son, who's going to attend Hogwarts. After fifth year, Sirius is alive!**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

Please don't hate me

Please don't hate me. But this fic is now abandoned! I'm rewriting it; I realized there were a lot of errors and plot holes, and I didn't really have an ending. I'm going to change a lot of stuff. I'm really sorry!

Thanks to all those who reviewed, in spite of my terrible writing. I'm studying for my toefl so I'm hoping my grammar's improved!


End file.
